


A Musical Journey

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Glade Collegium is home to genius children of all ages. Here their brains are developed and knowledge and wisdom enhanced. The Collegium Orchestra has been assigned JS Bach's B Minor Mass for the opening of the annual festival. Their conductor is going to push them to beyond their limits to obtain perfection. Will Thomas, Chuck, Newt, Minho and the others survive to reach God through the heavenly music?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and greetings
> 
> Being obsessed with the greatest composer ever to walk on earth without whom no modern musician could have managed, I have decided to write a Maze Runner themed fanfiction on a performance of JS Bach's Mass in B Minor, which you should listen to for calm and peace and to reach God. I hope you like both the Mass and the fanfiction, and feel free to leave kudos and to comment (no strong language please).
> 
> Regards  
> Count Juris von Konigsbach
> 
> SOLI DEO GLORIA

Glade Collegium was the most popular school for parents to send their children to, that is if they managed to get in. Many geniuses were given scholarships and all who studied there loved the school. The neoclassical buildings and green expanses which composed the campus were home to the students and professors of the Collegium.

 

A certain group of friends studied at Glade Collegium too. They all did have varied interests and subjects but one subject common to all was Music. Classical music and all its genres like Baroque, Romantic and whatnot were the themes that brought together Thomas, Teresa, Newton, Minho, Albert, Galileo and a few others, including Thomas' younger brother Charles. Every evening the group would meet in the concert hall, pick up their instruments and play a collection of the most wondrous prices composed by great maestros. Concerts and events often took the aid of the Glade Collegium Orchestra or the GCO. Headmistress Paige assigned different pieces to them which they played, with Thomas and Chuck forming the leaders of Violin I and Violin II, Newton leading the Violas, Galielo on the Cello, Teresa being the flautist, Brenda playing the oboe, Albert the lead trumpet, Siegfried (known as Frypan for his uncanny ability to cook up anything anywhere) playing the bassoons and Jorge, their instructor playing the continuo parts on organ or harpsichord. The choir and soloist singers were usually guests and the conductor was another member of their group, John, who was the youngest conductor of the GCO at age 13. If the orchestra played well he acknowledged it but if there was even a teensy tiny error, the one at fault would be at the receiving end of John's icy stare which was enhanced by his cold glasses. 

 

Thomas, having been in the orchestra for a longer time as compared to the others in his group, was good friends with John and since Thomas got along well with him, so did Chuck, Thomas' brother. The others, while not unfriendly, weren't that close with their conductor, possibly because his musical rage could freeze the entire concert hall if not the entire Collegium.

 

It was one event which bound the GCO further together than ever, one which pushed them all to their limits and beyond. The Annual Programme was traditionally opened by a performance of the GCO. Headmistress Paige did them quite a favour when she suggested the masterpiece of the Baroque Lord, JS Bach. 

 

 

 

To be continued


End file.
